Buried Gems
by DraygonDrone
Summary: Hailey was moving to a new town, and expected it to be like every other move. Go to a new town, go to a new school, make new friends, keep old ones, same old thing. Along with the occasional gem related incident. But what she didn't expect was to meet a boy who was just like her...kinda. I have no idea how to make a summary...
1. Prequel

Heyo, I do not own Steven universe or any of the characters.

I just own my ocs.

* * *

 **Prequel**

 _Chapter 1_

(Thousands of years ago)

In the midst of the final battle before the corruption song. A gem and his crew are trying to escape.

"How are we gonna beat them?" Said a light red gem.

"I have no idea, but we need to get away from here." Replied a dark blue gem

"I know, we'll get out of here" The red gem said back, stepping closer to their friend.

"I think there's an opening, let's make a break for it," said the blue gem running toward a gap.

"Obsidian look out!" shouted the red gem

* _Poof_ *

"Oh no Obsidian!" shouts the gem as he quickly rushed towards his friends gem. He grabs Obsidian then poofs the enemy gem.

"I have to get you somewhere safe, all of you."

He then pulls out a jar that holds the rest of his crews gems, A pale blue and light brown gem rest inside, and puts Obsidian's blackish blue gem inside.

He then flees the battle field, to a cave far away.

* * *

When he enters the cave he blocks the entrance with a bolder. He takes out the jar and puts his friends on a stone slab.

He then rests on the cave wall and sits alone for a while until he hears the faint muffled sound of a song.

The song was then shortly followed by screaming, by Gems outside and himself. After the pain goes away he notices his right hand has become a claw and has yellow stripes.

Not long after a giant badger breaks through the entrance and charges at the gem. The gem successfully defends himself and defeats the badger but was shocked when he saw it had a gem of its own.

He had no idea what to do to prevent the gem from reforming but he then created a bubble around the gem. He left the gem floating since one of his friends was reforming. The gem was very happy and excited to see his friend.

"Celestine your back!" the gem shouted.

Celestine looked around and was very confused and said, "Yeah I am, but where exactly are we?"

"We're in a cave on earth," the gem said "Everyone else got proofed except me, so I was forced to flee."

"That makes sense but, what is a gem doing in a bubble here?"

"I put it there."

"How?!"

"I don't know how I did it it just happened."

"Well I guess that makes sense some of the rebel gems have been gaining the ability to bubble objects too, but why would you bubble a gem?"

"It attacked me, but I don't know how to describe it. It was crazy like a monster it looked like one too."

"So it was like it was corrupted?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"I guess I understand but I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your arm?"

* * *

I have no idea what I am doing sooooooooo...Yeah

Have fun!


	2. Moving Soon

**_I do not own Steven Universe or any of their characters._**

 ** _I just own Hailey and the gang of misfits._**

* * *

 **Moving Soon**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Many years later_

"Sard slow down your no fair!" shouted a little girl.

"Ha ha, I'm pretty sure you just can't keep up, Hailey!" replied Sard.

"Would you guys slow down you might fall!" a little red gem said worriedly.

"Ah lighten up Red, you're starting to act more like Celestine everyday." said Obsidian.

"Hey, th-that's mean Obsidian." replied Red

"Was someone talking about me over here?" said Celestine who was now walking towards the group.

"Heh, right on cue," said Fire Agate "The minute your name is mentioned, suddenly Celestine appeared out of nowhere."

"Wait does that always happen?!" Celestine exclaimed.

"Yep," said Sard

"Yeah..." said Red

"Every time," said Obsidian

"Pretty much," said Hailey

"Why didn't you tell me, Fire?" Celestine asked.

"Since I knew it would be a good laugh, and I was right. Ha Ha Ha," explained Fire Agate

"Heh, so why are you here Celestine?" asked Obsidian.

"Oh right, I was here to get Hailey. It's time for her training," Celestine elaborated.

"Oh, which one of us is going to be training her today?" asked Red.

"I think it's Fire's turn," replied Obsidian

"Oh I better go get her then," said Fire

- _Later that Day_ -

"Ok Fire I'm ready to train!" said Hailey

"Got it, so today we're gonna practice summoning and then fighting with a weapons," exclaimed Fire

"Ok Its summoning your summoning class time," said Hailey

"Yep," agreed Fire. Then his gem that's on his left hand starts to glow and he pulls out a dark red and grey mace.

"Now as you know each gem has their own weapon, I for example have a mace and Sard has a boot."

"Yeah, and how Obsidian has handcuffs and Celestine has a Polearm," said Hailey

"Exactly, now as you know you have your mother's gem who was a Sky Blue Topaz," Fire said. "We have a general idea which one she was but no for sure answer."

"Yeah, but that's fine," said Hailey

"Yes, so you may have her gem weapon," explained Fire

"Ooooooo," Hailey said. "What was her gem weapon?"

"A Tomahawk," Fire said. "Which is a fancy way of saying a small axe."

"Whoa, so I might have an axe. Cool!" exclaimed Hailey.

"Well you might, but we shall see," Fire said. "I will give you a foam axe so you can start practicing with it." Fire hands Hailey a small axe.

"Eeeeeee..!"

"Ok now, Attack me," Fire said.

"Wait what?"

"As I said, Attack me."

"But.."

"It'll be fine."

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Hailey charges at Fire and misses. Tries again Fire doges, Hailey misses, and face plants into the ground.

"Hmmm,"

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you through the dirt," said Fire.

"Grrrr"

"Ha Ha. I'm just joking, but it is clear that you need to learn how to fight," Fire replied

 _One training session later_

"So how'd your training session go?" asked Sard

"Good, even though I face planted into the ground. Multiple times," Hailey said

"Hahaha, did you really?" asked Obsidian.

"Yeah," said Hailey

Obsidian falls on the ground and starts laughing maniacally. Sard starts to laugh too.

"Hey does anyone know where Celestine is?" Fire asked

"Yeah, he's on the cliff, why'd you wanna know?" Red said.

"I need to ask him about something," Fire said. "Anyway, get Hailey to bed soon ok, and don't start another fire when you make popcorn."

"Got it," Said Red

"Fine," Said Obsidian

"Whatever," Said Sard

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't," Said Hailey

- _At The Cliff_ -

"Hey Celestine," Said Fire

"Oh hey Fire," Replied Celestine "You here to talk about the move?"

"Yeah," Said Fire "So why are we moving and where are we moving?"

"Well the where is easy, to Beach City, but why is..." Celestine started.

"Is?" Fire said

"That there have been some gem related events around that area," Celestine explained.

"Wait really?" asked Fire "What kind?"

"Well there has been a Red eye and a ship landed there, from my research." Celestine said, "Also there might be some left over rebel soldiers living there."

"Wait, rebels?" Fire said

"Yes?" Celestine said nervously

"Well when we get there," Said Fire, "We better make amends."

"Yeah." Celestine said, "That would be wise."

- _Back at the house_ -

"Ok guys we have big news," Said Fire

"What is it," said Sard

"We're moving!" Said Celestine

"Wait what!" Exclaimed Hailey

"Yeah, we're getting a new house in Beach City," Fire said

"But why?" Said Red

"Well this town is pretty run down and we might find some other gems there," Said Celestine

"Other gems, I was sure we were the only gems left on earth," Said Sard

"Well that may be true, but we might also find a way to cure Fire," Said Celestine

"Wait really?" Said Obsidian

"Yeah," said Fire

"Well what are we waiting for let's move to Beach City!"

* * *

 **I wasn't a hundred percent sure i should post this story here since its a boredom fic.**

 **I just write when I'm board, i might start getting chapters up regularly as it continues.**

 **Also thanks to my 2 reviewer, your both cool.**


	3. Moving Day

Hey guys, yes I'm back after a year. I am gonna try to get this story updating now, and try to update once a week. I have trouble focusing and got distracted and ended up forgetting about this story. Which I'm mad about because I like this story. I promise I will try to update, just don't expect a consistent schedule just yet. I still have to get back into the swing of things. Once again sorry for not updating.

* * *

The arrival day at Beach City

"Ok, so while you guys unload the truck I'm gonna explore." exclaimed Hailey

"That's fine just stay safe." Replied Celestine

"I will." Said Hailey as she was leaving the house

Hailey was then running through the streets jotting down what buildings were there on a note pad.

"One Arcade, One Car Wash, and one amusement park." Said Hailey "Now what else is in this town."

Hailey looks around and spots the Big Donut.

"OMG, A donut shop." Said Hailey as she was running towards the Big Donut.

-At the donut shop-

Hailey walks up to the counter nervously. "Um, Hi miss, can I have 6 donuts please."

The girl at the counter turns around and looks down and says. "Oh yeah sure... say I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"Oh I just moved here today so I wouldn't expect it" Hailey states

"Oh welcome to beach city, and here you are." The girl states while Hailey.

"Thanks, what's your name by the way?" Hailey asks

"Sadie, and can I get yours?" Sadie asks, then a boy comes through the back door and asks "Sadie who's that?

"Oh, this is a newcomer to town." Sadie says.

"Welcome to beach city I'm Lars and what's your name?" Lars said

"My names Hailey and do you know of any places I should check out?" Hailey asked

"Well there's the arcade and the park but if you really want to see something interesting then you should go and meet Steven, the guy seems to attract don't weird things." Lars says

"Yeah one time we got stranded on an island and then attacked by some weird invisible creature." Saide said.

"Woah really I'll have to go meet him." Hailey said before running off. "Bye!"

Sadie and Lars waved good bye.

-Later at the house-

"Wow Celestine this place is nicer." Sard said while unpacking some boxes.

"I wonder if we'll actually find some over gems." Obsidian said.

"Well even if we don't this is a much better area to raise Hailey." Celestine replied.

"That's true." Said Sard

Red and walked into the room and asked "Hey guys do you know who's getting which rooms."

"We haven't picked out rooms yet, I call the largest room!" Sard said as he ran off.

"Oh no way that room is mine!" Obsidian shouts running off after.

"*sigh* those two are just like children." Celestine says.

"Well at least they don't cause to much trouble." Red said

"Right..." Celestine said "Anyway have you seen Fire around, it's nearing release time."

"Oh I think he's out looking for Hailey." Red said.

"Thanks, can you finish unpacking the kitchen boxes for me?" Celestine said as he left the house.

"Yeah." Red replied as he started to unpack a box.

-With Hailey-

Hailey was walking down a street towards her new house she spots Celestine, she runs towards him and asks "Hey Celestine, do you know where Fire is?"

"No I thought he was with you?" Hailey asked.

"Oh no." Celestine says

"Wait he's not with you!" Hailey exclaims

"It's almost release time." Celestine says while pacing around in a circle.

"I we don't find him he might go while near civilians." Celestine stops and sighs "Okay calm down we need to think about where he could be."

"Well he wouldn't go near any civilians while he's couscous and about to change, he's smarter than that."

"Yes, he would go somewhere secluded."

"Hmmm"

" AH, I got it!"

"What?"

"That section of the beach that's facing away from town. It's pretty safe for him to change there." Celestine says

"Yeah it's pretty secluded, I don't think anyone goes there!" Hailey says

*CRASH*

"That's coming from the beach!" Hailey says

"Looks like we were right" Celestine says whole grabbing Hailey's arm and dragged her along "come on."

Fire is in his corrupted form, while in this form he looks like a giant bear with it eyes closed. His gem shifts to his chest and he takes the color of red sandstone with differentiating shades in stripes. He is currently locked in battle with gems.


	4. Sorry

I have no idea if i will continue this story, i have kinda lost steam on it. I will be cross posting a Strong Hearts are Mandatory on ao3 and here that me and my friend are working on. Sorry to anyone who was reading this story.


End file.
